Wrong Door
by killjoy321
Summary: Clone club attends the same college unknowingly, and they find out about each other one way through another. Pairings include SoccerCop and Cophine. Most characters from the show are included. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so I know this is a short start, I just wanted to upload what I had so far to motivate myself to keep working on it. Review and let me know what you think! Also I do not own Orphan Black or any of its characters, settings, plot, etc. **_

"Oh shit, sorry! Sorry I…." Alison Hendrix trails off, looking at the naked woman in front of her. The woman is slender, with muscular arms and beautiful black hair. But the naked part is not what jars Alison. It's the fact that attached to this beautiful body is her face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, and similar hair, apart from the lack of bangs.

"What the hell…?" Elizabeth Childs says, as she wraps a towel around her body. She had been startled by the person barging into her dorm, but even more startling was the fact that this woman looked exactly like her. The strange look alike in front of her lifts her hand to her cheek, looking intensely uncomfortable. "Are we… Do I know you?" Elizabeth asks. The woman shakes her head. "Well, umm…. Do you know what the hell this is then?

Across campus, Sarah Manning had her headphones jammed into her ears, The Clash pounding into her head. She walked through the crowds, not bothering to make eye contact or appear friendly. She wasn't really one for making friends. She strutted along, head banging and absorbed in the music. She heard a faint noise and frowned, pulling the headphones out of her ear. She turned around to be met with a smiling, clumsy face. "Woah Cosima, didn't even recognize you! What happened to the dreads?" Sarah frowned.

"What?" She said, annoyed. Who was this boy and why did he think she was Cosima, whoever the hell that was. The kid frowned. "Cosima? It's Scott, remember? We had Microbiology together last-"

"Look, I dunno who the fuck you are, I'm not bloody Cosima." Sarah retorted, staring the kid down.

"Sorry I just… you look so much like her… Are you guys related or…" Scott rambled. "Piss off, kid." Sarah mumbled, shoving past the kid. _What the bloody hell was that all about?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, busy studying for exams. So here's another chapter, sorry it's moving slow, don't worry, good stuff is coming. As always, reviews are appreciated, and I own nothing of Orphan Black!**_

"Hey Scott!" Cosima Niehaus waved at her friend, running up to meet him. Scott frowned at her.

"Hey Cosima. Hey, do you have a sister here this year?" Cosima looked confused.

"Scott, my sisters are 12 and 15. Not college ready just yet."

"Sorry, I just… there was this girl and I swear she looked just like you, minus the glasses and dreads and nose ring, and she had some pretty dark makeup and…" Scott rambled on, not noticing Cosima shaking her head.

"Dude, must be my doppelganger. Who knows, maybe I'll have a class with her. Now come on, we're late for immunology." She said, starting to push through the crowd.

"Cosima, you're always late." Scott laughed. Cosima smirked.

"Yeah, but first day and all, I figured I should try to keep my lateness under ten minutes." She said, gesturing emphatically with her hands as they rushed to class.

"So… maybe we're twin sisters?" Alison suggested somewhat awkwardly. Her and Beth were sitting on Beth's bed, both now fully clothed thankfully. Beth shrugged.

"I mean we're both adopted so it's possible. Random though, right? The fact that we'd both end up here." Beth said, looking at Alison. Alison nodded, then looked way, feeling uncomfortable. "So, um, what are you here for?" Beth continued, wanting to ease the tension in the room.

"Kinesiology." Alison said, looking affronted when Beth snorted. "For your information, Kinesiology is a very helpful and useful skill-"

"Alright, alright calm down Ali. Just not used to hearing someone majoring in it." Beth said, putting her hands up. Alison's eyebrows raised. No one had ever called her Ali before, but she liked the way it came out of Beth's lips. "I mean I still don't know what I want to do yet. I'm only here because of my track scholarship."

Alison smiled. "Well, maybe you could go to the Olympics!"

Beth chuckled lowly. "Nah, I don't think so. I'm actually thinking about going into the police academy." She smirked at Alison's sudden look of shock. "What, scared of guns?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been around them. I was told they were unsafe to have in the house and-" Beth cut her off.

"Alright, well that's a load of bullshit. Firing a gun is something every woman should know how to do in today's world." Beth smiled. "Tell you what. I'll take you to the shooting range. Sisterly bonding time?" Ali smiled softly, nodding. She couldn't help but notice how nice Beth's smile was. Soft, and reassuring.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I suck at updating. But if anyone is still reading this story, please continue to read/review. Since it's summer now, I'll be having more frequent updates. Anyways sorry about the wait, I hope you guys still like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Orphan Black.**

Cosima fidgeted in her desk, twirling a stray dreadlock around her finger. Cosima loved every aspect of science, loved learning the components and makings of everything surrounding her, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on the science in this class when she was being lectured by an adorable but sexy as hell teacher. Hell, the woman – Professor Cormier – was French, blonde, and had legs that seemed to go on for miles. How the fuck was Cosima supposed to focus on the science when she has Professor Cormier to look at? She glanced around, and noticed that several other students seem to be gawking at Miss Cormier the same way she was. Cosima sighed, figuring that even if the professor was into the whole teacher/student kink, she'd probably choose one of the pretty boy students, not the tiny geek monkey. Cosima tried to focus her attention on the lesson, but couldn't help but get caught in her daydreams of a private, "study session" with the older woman.

"Thank you for the ride, Daniel. I'll expect you here at 3:45. Don't keep me waiting." Rachel Duncan said, nodding to her driver. She stepped out of the sleek car and into the bright sunlight of the warm, welcoming campus. Rachel headed up the walkway to her 2:00 class. She could feel the stares of other students, but ignored them, keeping up the cool exterior. She had been told she might be treated oddly, as there were very few commuting students. Rachel knew that what she was looking for at this school was worth a few odd glances her away. Besides, it's not like any of these _children_ were at her caliber of intellect. As she walked, her heels clacking on the uneven pavement, she heard a gruff voice yell, "OI, ICE QUEEN!" Rachel looked around, than saw a group of lowlifes, probably junkies and tramps, sneering at her. She turned away quickly, than continued her walk, albeit brisker than before. "'ey, I was talkin' to ya, ya twat," The same caller from before called, running up to meet Rachel. Rachel continued to walk, keeping her head forward and sharp. The grafter kept pace with Rachel, reaching for her arm. "Come here, ya silly tit, I was just tryin to-"

"Kindly leave me alone before I call the police and have them come and arrest you for assault, and ten other charges you're avoiding, I'm sure." Rachel spat out, turning to meet the other woman.

"Alright Jesus! We were just havin some fun with-" the woman cut off with a choked noise. Rachel's eyes widened marginally, then returned to her normal composure. "What, what the fuck…"

Rachel Duncan inhaled sharply, than cooly extended her hand. "Hello, Sarah Manning."


	4. Chapter 4

_**And the plot thickens... a little. I'm sorry I know this is slow, but good stuff coming up soon I swear! Again. please read and review! Disclaimer: I still do not own anything related to Orphan Black. **_

"Bloody hell," Sarah whispered, staring at the posh woman. The woman had blond hair cut in a ridiculous bob, with clothes that made her look as though she belonged in a corporate CEO office, not a college campus. However, despite all this, ice queen still seemed to look _exactly_ like Sarah. They had the same hazel eyes, same body type, same everything.

"I assume you have many questions." Her doppelganger smirked, clearly enjoying Sarah's confusion. "I'd rather discuss them in a more… _private_ setting." She continued.

"How'd ya know my name?" Sarah asked bluntly, deciding to start with an easier question. The woman smiled, but not with comfort.

"As I said, I'd prefer to talk with you in a different location. Perhaps at my apartment?" Sarah frowned.

"I'm not meetin' anywhere with ya, not until I at least know somefin' about…" Sarah gestured ambiguously. "All this."

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge into any information in such an open setting, especially considering the eavesdropping students who continue to walk by." Indeed, many students slowed to a steady stroll or simply paused as they passed by the two of them. A corporate ice queen and a punk rock hoe was a strange pair to be seen talking. "My name is Rachel Duncan. Give me a call when you are ready to come to terms." The strange woman said, handing a befuddled Sarah a business card. "Now if you'll excuse me." She stepped around Sarah, and continued her earlier path.

"Now, hold your arms steady, and keep your feet planted firmly and shoulder length apart." Beth instructed, watching as Alison tried to maneuver herself into a proper stance to shoot. "Relax Ali, you need to be calm, not stiff and jerky."

Alison nodded, and tried to take a deep breath. All she could focus on was the fact that she was holding a _loaded_ gun in her hand, a weapon. It was terrifying, but at the same time, exhilarating. She felt powerful. For the first time, she had control. "Like this?" She asked, turning her head to see Beth's approving nod.

"Now aim, take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, and squeeze the trigger. Remember, there will be a kickback, so be ready." Beth said, slowly and easily. She had never been with a first timer on the range, and wanted Alison to be comfortable.

Alison nodded, than looked forward, took a calming breath, and squeezed. The gun recoiled into her, but luckily didn't sway Alison too much. Ali stood for a second, frozen, than looked at Beth.

"Not bad, but you missed the target by a few inches. Here, let me help." Beth said, and came towards Alison. "Get into position." Alison nodded, arranged her feet, and aimed. She stiffened when she felt warm arms wrap around her own. "Now, look down the barrel of the gun, and really focus on the target." Beth said, her warm breath tickling Alison's ear. Ali swallowed hard, than nodded. She could feel Beth's warm body against her back, her hands tenderly covering her own… _Breathe Ali. She's just helping you. _Ali took a breath, focusing her eyes down the barrel. "Good, now when I say go, shoot." Beth said, backing away. "Go."

Ali squeezed, anticipating the recoil of the gun. She didn't anticipate the *_tink_* of the bullet hitting its mark. She gasped, than looked at Beth, her smile beaming.


End file.
